


(Rarepairweek a3) Dia 6 - xiuxiuejos

by Patatatxan



Series: Les parelles inusuals de l'A3 -2020 [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, F/M, basat en una història d'una carta del Chikage que em va fer gràcia, encara no sé si els shipejo, suposo que una part de mi ho fa
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: Basat en la història d'una carta del Chikage 開花の予感 "RABBIT GUARDIAN". // Premonition of Blooming, Guardian RabbitEls primers diàlegs són traduccions una mica lliures dels diàleg i res mengen curri.Ah sí, mig espòilers de l'acte 5.
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Utsuki Chikage
Series: Les parelles inusuals de l'A3 -2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830250
Kudos: 1





	(Rarepairweek a3) Dia 6 - xiuxiuejos

—I si anem a algun lloc amb cotxe, ja que estem? —diu el Chikage després d'haver comprat més coses de les que pensaven.

—Sembla que sigui una cita —respon la Izumi deixant-se portar.

—De tant en tant tampoc està malament, no?

—Sembla que a tot arreu pensen que som parella així que ja que estem podríem aprofitar i fer alguna cosa així, no?

És la seva, pensa la Izumi, ara podrà incomodar per un cop al Chikage i vèncer-lo en l'entremat de mentides i segones intencions que porta aquest home. Com no podia ser d'una altra manera, el Chikage se'n surt amb la seva:

—Vols que anem a algun lloc a dormir junts?

—Òbviament, no.

—Que cruel...

No havia funcionat. Per un moment fa que es pregunti què hauria passat si hagués seguit amb la conya, els dos junts fent veure que són parella i acabant embolicant-se pel mig, o si més no fent-ho veure, amb el Chikage ja se sap com van les coses. De seguida, aconsegueix refer-se del pensament i decideix convidar-lo a menjar arròs amb curri.

Sembla que aquesta proposta si se la poden prendre seriosament i no tarden en anar a provar el nou restaurant. És estrany, a vegades la Izumi es posa a pensar en la colla de persones que ha reclutat a la _Mankai Company_ i tot i que sempre estan en problemes i no hi ha obra de teatre en la què pensi en algun segon que tot se n'anirà a la merda, el cert és que per la varietat de persones vingudes de les més estranyes circumstàncies, passen pocs desastres.

Potser el cas més evident és l'home que l'està conduint per menjar junts i que l'ha ajudat carregant mobles. Qui li diria que un dia no tindria problemes a parlar i mig bromejar amb algú que l'ha segrestat? És d'aquelles coses que gairebé fan que es posi nostàlgica; la seva vida ha fotut un gir impressionant des que és la directora de la _Mankai Company_. Però en fi, té pocs moments per posar-se nostàlgica ja que sembla que va de crisi personal a crisi personal i només té temps per solucionar les inseguretats de tothom.

Només en els seus pensaments és permet ser una mica cínica molt de tant en tant. Tanmateix això són les excepcions. Encara a vegades es sent temptada de recuperar els somnis d'actriu que porta carregant des de fa massa temps; però alhora, veure'ls progressar, enfrontant-se i lluitant cadascun amb els seus dubtes, fa que pensi que veritablement ha trobat un lloc al què pertànyer.

El cotxe para en arribar el seu destí traient-la de les fantasies en les què s'ha perdut durant el trajecte. Baixen i es dirigeixen a la botiga. No tarden en demanar l'arròs amb curri tot i que discuteixen una mica sobre si és millor demanar-lo amb cert condiment o sense. Hi ha l'opció de triar quan picant es vol i el Chikage, com no podia ser d'una altra manera, tria el grau més picant. Al final acaba imitant-lo, no sap si convençuda per les insinuacions del Chikage o si per un esperit aventurer que li ha aparegut de no sap ben bé on.

Un cop el té al davant el plat i el prova s'adona de l'evidència: és picant, extremadament picant. Amb molta aigua i paciència potser serà capaç d'acabar-se'l però davant les primeres llàgrimes que comencen a córrer per la picantor que també se li ha vingut als ulls, decideix traçar un pla una mica absurd.

—Oh, aquest plat.

—Què passa, directora?

—Em recorda un vell amor que sempre em portava a menjar un curri que era semblant. Fa tant de temps d'allò...

El Chikage sembla incòmode, la Izumi té ganes de somriure però amaga el rostre dedicant-se fervorosament a seguir menjant com si el curry hagués esdevingut el centre de la seva existència (potser ho ha estat sempre o no l'importaria que ho fos, tot cal dir-ho). Decideix portar-ho una mica més enllà.

—I ara ja no hi és en aquest món.

—Directora... Crec que no soc el millor per dir res, però...

Ja no pot evitar-ho i esclata a riure, se li acosta a l'orella només per l'efecte dramàtic i li diu, xiuxiuejant:

—Per un cop t'he enganyat, el mentider enganyat.

La cara de frustració del Chikage és un premi força agradable. O potser la Izumi l'esperava des de fa molt de temps i ara el gaudeix més del normal.

—Sembla que no ets tan mala actriu com diuen.

—El curry m'ha donat l'oportunitat de triomfar per un cop, em cediràs el tro de reina del curry, Chikausa?

—Encara et queda molt per alcançar-me —li diu amb un somriure que sembla força més engrescat i real que els habituals.

—Ja veurem.

I la situació és absurda però no pot negar que es diverteix massa. Torna sovint a la idea —potser evident, potser innecessària— que l'home que té al davant va ser qui va mantenir-la captiva durant uns quants dies i que, sense gaire problema, ha acabat esdevenint un membre més de la _Mankai Company._

No creu que sigui Síndrome d'Estocolm, però sens dubte, les conversacions banals amb el Chikage i la rivalitat que senten com a persones dedicades a les bondats del curry i les espècies, són addictives i fan que sempre tingui curiositat per saber què podrà sorgir en una nova conversació amb ell.

**Author's Note:**

> Encara no sé si els shipejo però em va fer molta gràcia la història de la carta i les interaccions que tenen. Soc més del Izumi/Sakyo però a la Izumi la puc shipejar amb tothom i res, el meu cor multishiper shipeja cap a qualsevol banda, inesperada o no.  
> Em fa molta gràcia la facilitat amb la què el joc sembla que oblida que aquest home hagi segrestat a la Izumi així que perdoneu que ho mencioni tant.  
> Suposo que com és el costum és molt pre-relació, però per mi sí que hi ha contingut de la parella? més o menys? No ho sé lol.  
> Com tots aquests dies, ni idea què he escrit però ja he arribat al penúltim!! Només queda 1!! I res, a veure si aconsegueixo fer-los tot.  
> Avui sí que ha anat de ben poc que no ho publico a temps.


End file.
